


Epic Selfie

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Nautica gets caught trying to sneak a photo of Ultra Magnus.
Relationships: Nautica/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Epic Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Nautica grinned as innocently as she could, while the much larger Ultra Magnus held her wrist. The camera in her hand pointed toward the ceiling instead of his face. “Ah, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“May I ask what you were doing?” Ultra Magnus kept his grip loose, but did not let go lest the young lady run. She had most definitely been keeping surveillance on his person during the train ride commute to and between the cities, and he did not appreciate that. “Why were you sneaking photos of me?”

“I wasn’t sneaking photos!” Nautica exclaimed. She shifted. “Well, I was. But only one!”

“One?”

Nautica grinned, again attempting for innocence. “So, I might have told my friend there was this super handsome guy who shared my commute every day, and she may have told me to cough up proof, so I was just trying to get a shot of you to share…without you noticing.”

Ultra Magnus released her hand with a sigh. Children. Always up to something or other in their gossip. “Please inform your friend that is a rather rude request.”

“Will do,” Nautica said, biting the edge of her lip. “Can I still get that photo though?”

Ultra Magnus sighed and shook his head yes, just in time for Nautica to spin around and place herself in the photo for what she called an “Epic Selfie.”


End file.
